


just one night

by zarapjms



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Light Angst, M/M, Shy Park Jimin, but not really, but that was before jimin met jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 09:22:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarapjms/pseuds/zarapjms
Summary: Jimin goes out to get wasted. Jungkook saves him from getting his ass beaten. Things develop from there.





	just one night

**Author's Note:**

> uhh hello! this isn’t my first time writing but it’s my first time writing BTS related stuff, so please go easy on me! i hope the pacing in this isn’t too bad. please let me know if there are any grammatical errors, or errors in general! english isn’t my native language, so i miss things like that a lot. let me know what you thought. enjoy :)

Jimin didn’t usually drink. Honestly, he never drank.. But it was needed. After such a harsh break up, and then getting kicked out of his parents’ home, he couldn’t help himself.

At least the alcohol made the buzzing in his head louder than the one in his heart.

He was still at the bar, and although he was quite drunk, he could still form coherent sentences and walk without stumbling into someone’s chest. At least, that was how he felt three hours ago.

He was sat on the trunk of a random car, playing with the hem of his silky top. He’d went to a bar to get laid, and as expected, absolutely nobody approached him.

Jimin guessed it was because everyone noticed how broken he was just by looking at him from afar.

“Hey! Get the fuck off!” Jimin’s head whipped to the direction the voice came in, and he frowned. The words didn’t register in his brain until a minute after, so he slowly slid down until he landed on the ground with a small “plop”.

“Oops.” Jimin giggled when he stumbled, barely catching himself from falling on the ground.

“Oops? Oops? You fucking dented my car, you piece of shi—”

“Hey, babe, what’s going on? Why didn’t you wait for me?” A guy Jimin definitely did not know approached the two, his arm easily sliding around Jimin’s waist.

The other guy turned to the man — the very, very attractive man — standing next to Jimin, and pointed to his perfectly fine car.

“This bitch was sitting on my car, and he fucking dented it.”

“First off, if you call my boyfriend a bitch one more time, you’re going to be worrying about more than just your car. Second, your car is perfectly fine. Can’t you see he’s drunk? He has no idea what he’s doing. Go home.”

Jimin pouted, turning to look at the attractive man, “I do know what I’m doing.”

The guy just chuckled, then led Jimin away from the guy and his car.

His hand dropped from Jimin’s waist, and Jimin instantly felt cold. “Did you come with your own car?”

Jimin shook his head, sighing. “I walked.”

The guy frowned. “My car’s right there,” he pointed to a black car, “I’ll take you home.”

“I don’t have a home,” Jimin blurted, eyes widening once he realized what he’d said.

“What do you mean?”

“Um- nothing, I’m being silly. I’ll walk back home, don’t worry.”

The guy didn’t seem convinced at all. “Look, I don’t mean to sound rude, but you won’t make it one step without falling flat on your face. Let me take you to my place, at least for the night.”

“I don’t even know your name. For all I know you could be a murderer, or stalker, or—”

“Jeon Jungkook.”

“What?”

“My name’s Jeon Jungkook.”

“Park Jimin.”

Jungkook held out his hand, waiting for Jimin to take it. They shook hands, as if sealing a deal. “I don’t think I can stay with you, Jungkook—”

“Please. I insist. You don’t seem good and I haven’t seen a phone in your hand or pocket. At least stay the night, and then, when you’re awake, you can leave if you want to. My mind won’t let me rest unless you say okay.”

Jimin gnawed on his bottom lip. Truthfully, he knew that it was the most logical option. He’d forgotten his phone at home. Or, well, his parent’s house. It wasn’t home to him anymore. He wished he remembered Taehyung or Hoseok’s phone numbers so he could ask Jungkook if he could call them, but he didn’t, so.

“I.. Okay, but I’m leaving first thing in the morning.”

Jungkook beamed. How could Jimin say no to him?

**

As soon as Jungkook arrived back at his apartment, he realized two things. One, Jimin had fallen asleep. And two, he had to carry Jimin up three sets of stairs.

He internally groaned but couldn’t bring himself to wake Jimin up. He looked like an angel.

Jungkook shrugged his jacket off to put it on Jimin’s sleeping form. He exited his car and opened the passenger side, grabbing Jimin bridal style. He tried not to dwell on the thought that Jimin fit perfectly into his arms.

When he reached his apartment, he let out a huff. He fished his keys out of the pocket of his jacket, tucking Jimin closer so he could open the door without dropping him.

He kicked the door shut gently with his foot, debating whether or not to let Jimin sleep on his bed. He decided to give him his bed.

He put Jimin down gently, taking his jacket off him. He didn’t dare touch Jimin’s clothes, although he knew they’d be uncomfortable to sleep in. He didn’t want Jimin to think he was a pervert. He pulled the blankets over him, and Jimin immediately cuddled into them, whining cutely. His plush lips fell open slightly, but no sound came out. He just slept peacefully, not making any sound.

Jungkook stood at his bed for a minute, watching Jimin sleep. He then snapped out of his daze, mumbling quietly to himself as he turned to grab himself pajamas.

Just as he was about to leave, a hand on his wrist stopped him. Jungkook turned to look back at Jimin.

“Please don’t leave.”

Jungkook sighed. “I’m not going to sleep next to you.”

“Please.” Jimin pouted for good measure, as if his puppy eyes hadn’t convinced Jungkook already. Jungkook nodded.

“I’ll be back, okay? I’m just going to change into my pajamas.”

Jimin nodded, waiting for Jungkook patiently, sitting up on the bed. Jungkook went into the bathroom.

Jimin stripped down to his boxers, fishing one of Jungkook’s shirts out of his drawer. He hoped Jungkook wouldn’t be mad at him.

Jungkook emerged just as Jimin finished pulling the shirt over his head. He stopped dead in his tracks. He wasn’t mad. Jimin just looked extremely small in his oversized shirt. Jimin blushed.

“U-um.. I’m sorry.. I can’t sleep i-in those clothes.. I’ll p-pull it off if.. if you want me to.”

“No, I’m not mad. Um, keep it on. I don’t want you to freeze to death or sleep uncomfortably.”

“Thanks..”

Jungkook nodded, brushing his hair back. He climbed into his bed, laying down on his back. Jimin laid down as well, both staring up at the ceiling.

The Jimin who was incredibly tired had left, and instead came the Jimin who stayed up until late hours into the night.

“I- Um.. I never really… Thanked you. So. Thank you. Honestly, it’s sweet that you’re letting a stranger sleep in your bed. I uh.. can’t give you anything back. I’m sorry.”

Jungkook turned on his side to look at Jimin, who turned to face him as well. “You don’t need to apologize. I don’t care that you can’t give me something back. And don’t worry about thanking me, I know when someone’s grateful and you definitely are.”

Jimin shakily exhaled, then slid a little closer to Jungkook. Jungkook tensed, he didn’t know what to do. Jimin slid closer and closer until he was pressed up flush against Jungkook’s front. Then he tucked his head into Jungkook’s neck, arms tightly held to his chest.

“I c-can’t sleep unless I cuddle with someone.”

Jungkook relaxed slightly, arm draping loosely over Jimin’s waist.

“Good night, Jimin.”

“Good night, Jungkookie.”

Jungkook smiled.

**

“Good morning!”

Jimin jumped onto Jungkook’s bed, waking Jungkook up almost immediately. Jungkook sat up, rubbing at his eyes. “What time is it?” He murmured, voice deep and raspy.

“Um.. It’s eleven thirty. I actually made you breakfast, that’s why I came to wake you up. Did I scare you?”

“No, you’re fine. Um. I’ll be right out, just gotta—” Jungkook vaguely motioned to the bathroom, “..yeah.”

Honestly, he was really distracted by Jimin’s strong legs (and by strong legs he actually meant the way his oversized shirt reached his thighs and barely covered any view of his clothed ass as he walked away). He recognized with ease that those could only belong to a dancer.

He came back out of the bathroom looking and smelling fresh, nose picking up the smell of breakfast. He assumed Jimin was a good cook.

“Hey! Did you sleep well? I’m sorry I didn’t ask before.”

Jungkook smiled and nodded, sitting across from Jimin, and began shoveling food into his mouth. He groaned at how good it tasted. “You’re a really good cook. I can barely make myself ramen without burning the entire apartment building down.”

Jimin laughed, hand covering his mouth. “I’ll teach you how to cook— O-oh, I mean… If you want..”

Jungkook smirked. “‘But just one night Jungkook, and then I’m gone’,” Jungkook mocked Jimin playfully, and Jimin blushed.

“Stoop… I’ll actually leave if you continue to tease me like this.”

“Well.. Good luck, you’re gonna be freezing in that outside.”

Jimin pouted, poking Jungkook’s arm. “You’re mean.”

“I’m not. You’re allowed to do whatever you want in my house.”

Jimin smiled. “It’s cozy. And nice. Really home-y. You did well.”

“This is actually my mom’s work, but I’ll tell her you liked it.”

Jimin giggled. “That’d be great.”

Jimin finished up eating, cleaning his plate and refilling Jungkook’s glass of water after he was done. “Um. I’ll get going now. Thanks, for letting me stay. It was very sweet of you.”

Jungkook smiled. “Don’t worry about it. And you— you know.. You don’t have to go if you don’t.. have anywhere else to be.”

Jimin turned back from where he was headed to Jungkook’s room, shocked. “No! I already feel really guilty that I slept here, I don’t—”

“It’s fine! I like having your company.”

Jimin blushed furiously, fidgeting with the shirt he was wearing. “I don’t know, Jungkook…”

“I won’t force you.. The option is open, though.”

Jimin looked up and smiled at Jungkook. “Thank you, but I need to go home and get my stuff. Or maybe make up with my parents.”

Jimin disappeared into Jungkook’s room, and then he came back out, dressed in his clothes from the night before. “Thank you once again, Jungkook. I wrote my number down on a piece of paper.. In case you ever need it.”

Jimin walked toward the door, Jungkook following him. He opened the door, turned back once more, “I’ll see you around, Jungkookie.”

Just like that, Jungkook was alone again. But he wasn’t happy about that.

**

The next time Jungkook spotted Jimin, it had been two months. He didn’t try to text or call him at all, mostly because he wasn’t sure what to say. A tiny little voice in him told him to man up, but he refused.

So, when he spotted Jimin outside a bar, leaning against a brick wall, conversing with a man standing way too close for Jungkook’s liking, he got nervous. He was fine before, but this is Jimin. Jimin who fit in his arms perfectly, Jimin who slept like an angel, Jimin who looked like a fairy.

When he got closer, he noticed that the man and Jimin were talking pretty heatedly, and Jimin didn’t seem to want to talk to him.

He did the only thing he could think of at that moment and walked up to them, clearing his throat once he got close enough that they could hear him.

“Jimin, baby, what’s going on?” He eyed the man up and down.

“J-Jungkook! This.. I was just talking with a f-friend.” Jungkook’s eyes went to Jimin’s wrist, still in the grasp of the man, and it only made his blood boil.

“Let my boyfriend go or I’ll have to beat your face up until it looks like that brick over there.” Jungkook pointed to a brick close to the guy’s head.

“Boyfriend, huh? Jimin, how did you get yourself a boyfriend that fast? Whoring yourself out, I see.”

Jimin clenched his jaw and pulled his wrist free harshly. “Jungkookie, let’s go.” He slid his hand into Jungkook’s and walked off with him until they were out of the guy’s sight.

Jimin let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s okay.”

“I keep relying on you to help me—”

“This is only the second time I’ve helped you. Who was that, anyway?”

Jimin tensed, fists clenching. “My ex.”

“Your ex?”

“Yeah.” Jimin didn’t elaborate and Jungkook didn’t push.

After a pause, Jungkook asked: “Wanna come back to mine?”

“Yes, please.”

**

“No, Jungkook, you put this in first, mix it, and then add the oth—”

Jimin’s face was suddenly covered with white powder. “What the f—”

“I’m sorry, hyung! It just happened—”

“You brat! I put on makeup today, now you’ve ruined it.” Jimin pouted, taking off his apron. “Teaching you cook is no fun for me but only fun for you.”

“You’re too serious, hyung. Go shower. I promise I won’t touch anything.”

“You know where the number you have to call when a fire starts is.” Jimin giggled, running to the bathroom when he heard Jungkook approach him.

Jungkook sighed, sitting down on the counter. Over the few months he’d gotten to know Jimin, he only liked him more and more. He had no idea why his parents would kick him out. He was nothing but a light that lit up each room he walked into.

He didn’t realize he’d been thinking for a while until Jimin hitched himself up to sit on the counter as well. “What’re you thinking about?”

“You.”

Jimin looked startled by his honesty, blushing. “What about me?”

“How I don’t understand why your parents kicked you out.”

Jimin tensed. “Well. They’re assholes.”

Jungkook nodded. “They are. And also incredibly dumb.”

“Dumb?”

Jungkook hopped off the counter, pushing Jimin’s legs apart so he could stand in between. “For letting you go.”

Jimin shifted closer, slightly looking down at Jungkook. “Maybe it was the smartest thing to do.”

“I don’t believe that.”

“You should.”

Jungkook pulled Jimin down by his hands, trapping him in between him and the counter. “Make me.”

Jimin’s hands slid up to Jungkook’s neck and hair, pulling him closer. His eyes lingered on his lips for a second before he looked back into his eyes, crashing their lips together.

Jungkook didn’t waste time in sliding his hands to Jimin’s ass and squeezing, making him gasp. That gave him easy access into his mouth.

They made out for a while, only stopping to catch their labored breaths. “You’re a good kisser.”

“So are you.”

“Can’t believe we haven’t done that until now,” Jimin chuckled, running a hand through his hair. Jungkook licked his lips.

“Me neither.”

Jimin only grinned. “You know, when I came to that bar, I was trying to get laid.”

Jungkook smirked. “Is that so?”

Jimin nodded, nosing along Jungkook’s neck. “Yeah. But nobody came up to me.”

“So you went outside instead?” Jungkook’s grip on Jimin’s ass only tightened, his thigh in between his legs.

Jimin hummed. “And then you came up to us to defend me, and I thought “great, now I can get laid” but instead, you let me cuddle you in bed.”

“Oh yeah?”

Jimin pulled back after finishing with giving Jungkook a hickey. “Yeah. I usually don’t end up cuddling on a stranger’s bed when I get wasted at a bar, wearing my sluttiest clothes.”

Jungkook chuckled. He tilted his head to the hallway, one hand coming up to tuck one of Jimin’s loose strands behind his ear.

“How about we do what you planned on doing that night, right now?”

Jimin threw his hands up, “I thought you’d never ask!”

Jungkook laughed as Jimin dragged him to his room.

**

“It’s been a year.”

“I know.”

“You’ve known me for a year and you’re still here.”

“I know.”

“We’re fucking dating right now.”

“I know.”

Jimin giggled and turned onto his side to look at Jungkook. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.”

“Stop calling me baby, I’m your hyung.”

“Okay, baby.”

Jimin huffed, hitting Jungkook’s chest. “You’re insufferable.”

Jungkook laughed, pulling Jimin close. “You love being called baby, hyung.”

Jimin looked up at Jungkook. “You’re still insufferable.”

“I’m glad you’re mine, too, angel.”

Jimin rolled his eyes. “Idiot.” He leaned up to kiss Jungkook, nice and slow, smiling once Jungkook’s hand began stroking his arm.

He was so glad he got wasted that night, and almost ended up getting his ass beaten by a random guy.

“Jungkookie.”

“Hmm?”

“Thanks for saving my ass that night.”

“You’re very very welcome, baby.”


End file.
